1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a conductive film and a touch panel including a conductive film.
2. Background
A portable terminal may have one or more of voice and video calling function, information input and output function and data storage memory function. A portable terminal may have complicated functions such as photographing of images or videos, playing of music files or video files, games, broadcasting and wireless internet and may be implemented as a general multimedia player.
The portable terminal may wirelessly access the Internet, thus enabling web surfing, talk with friends or colleagues via access to a messenger, transmission of e-mails and checking of received e-mails.
A conductive film (including a transparent conductive thin film) may be diversely applied to a variety of electronic devices, such as displays and touch panels. The conductive film may be provided by forming a transparent conductive thin film that is transparent and having a low resistance on a plastic substrate and patterning the transparent conductive thin film.
The transparent conductive thin film may be formed by vacuum-depositing a material, such as indium-tin oxide (ITO). However, the material (such as indium-tin oxide) may be expensive and the method of vacuum deposition does not have high production efficiency. Additionally, there may be a limit in improving properties of an electronic device including indium-tin oxide because the indium-tin oxide is not flexible and may have a high resistance.